User talk:DarkGhostMikel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lazarus Kennedy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 15:21, March 29, 2011 Hi Hey Sorry i didn't appear sooner, you have done amazing things with your articles DarkEcho 1125 23:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello Um... do you think you could help me out? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 00:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, first read the last paragraph of this. :As you probably will have noticed, the habitat bears a strong resemblance to the Stanford Torus. But since the central hub is a giant asteroid and hence ''roughly spherical, I get the feeling that the mirror system depicted here will not work for my habitat. Am I correct in assuming this and do you have any ideas for a mirror system that WOULD work? --[[User:XSuperGamer|''X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 01:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. I'll see if I can borrow some ideas from those. Thanks for your help. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 02:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been kind of busy, but I did come up with one idea. What about a parabolic mirror that encircles the asteroid at its "equator"? Would that work? And if it did, only half of the habitat would be lit up at any given time right? Which would make it kind of like Earth, but the day night cycle would be really fast. --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 21:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since this is basically a Stanford Torus, could some kind of inverse proportion be set up to find out the rotation speed needed to generate 1.0g, which would basically tell you how long the day/night cycle is? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 16:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::To test this, I set up an inverse proportion comparing the diameters of the stanford torus and the O'Neill Cylinder to see if I would get the same rotation speed as mentioned in the Island Three article on Wikipedia. The diameter of the Stanford Torus is 1.8km and the rpm is 1. The diameter of the O'Neill Cylinder is 5mi, which equals 8km. So I said: :::::y = k/x :::::y is the dependent variable, or the rpm. x is the dependent variable, or the diameter. k is the constant, which can be found by saying x*y. so 1.8*1 = 1.8; this means y = 1.8/8 = .225rpm or 13.5 rotations per hour. But the wikipedia article says the O'Neill Cylinder rotates at 40 times per hour. What did I do wrong? --[[User:XSuperGamer|X''SuperGamer]][[User talk:XSuperGamer|''Talk]] 17:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Proposition Re: Promotion 'Grats on the sudden and unexpected promotion ~ Azkaiel 03:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Administration DarkGhostMikel: Due to our recent disappearances (Which i have returned from) I would like to ask if you would become a site Administrator to deal with our failings. Echo 1125 00:01, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Curious... So a while ago I made a new article. I believe it was a week later and somehow the article was placed under Mobile Suit category, and i'm sure I didn't add it because It's a Mobile Armor. I don't know how to remove categories so I was wondering if you or someone else could drop that category off for me. Here's a link: Go here Sorry to bother you again. i'm having another issue with a template. I didn't know, nor could I find, if this site had a template for factions. So I used the standard template instead. Unfortunatly, not only is the template hard to read, it looks sloppy. I was wondering if you could fix this up for me. Here's a link to the page with the issue Newb... Hi, I posted my Astraeus Blaze. Please inform me if there are no violations done. Thank you. John Nigel 06:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Milliardo Consulo So I was reading the new additions to the crossover side stories and came across Milliardo. There are a few things people should know about him. Milliardo has gone through hell and back through most of his life. He's been constantly bested by Ransac and it tore at him to the point where he believed himself cursed with eternal suffering and became determined to destroy anyone in his way. By the events of the Gundam 00 movie he'd begun to realize he was mistaken and seeks to atone for his sins, this action lead him to sacrificing himself to protect Ransac from an ELS attack (The reason why half his body is now metal). By the time of Crossover, Milliardo has largely become more accepting, but he's far from being nice to anyone. He prefers action over speech and rarely displays signs of affection. He's willing to work with others but expects them to deal with their own problems and pull their own weight. Imagine him as kind of a more grumpy, less friendly, and more gruff Longshot. And the reasons why he believes the events of Crossover is the result of inteference from an outside source has been explained in the story. I hope this helps. Ransac16 03:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Vegito can you tell me how to edit the template because i want to edit my template page' Generation Alternate''' and again why everytime i try to previewing in TelevisionInfoseries Box is Error? Vegito SS3 13:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) hey can you teach me how to edit the template page because i want to edit my template page Generation Alternate. Vegito SS3 15:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC) please teach me how to edit template because i want to edit my Generation Alternate Template.Vegito SS3 13:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Character portraits Hey DGM, can one ask what the wikia's policy on using the images of real people, as character portraits ? I ask, as I am contemplating on the idea of using the above mentioned type of images, in my works. ~ Azkaiel 14:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Table help teach me how to make a good table of episode liked this http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Advanced_Generation_episodes :) Vegito SS3 13:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for the encouragement... to be honest, that image was just for a fan fiction series I got permission to do, but I don't know much on how to complete the wiki section for it, including the storyline involved. I would like to know where the story is supposed to go, if it's here or elsewhere on the net. Think you could help me out on that much at least? Again, thanks, Xamusel 11:54, October 17, 2011 (UTC) hai buddy am new here could u giv me a bit info on how to write a page here actually am making a mobile suit page but i dont have a proper pic to put in yet so... how to do a mobile suit page STATEMENT FROM THE OVERLORD LUL I would like to you to enforce that No Crossovers are allowed due to purposes and reasons you & I should know about (Face-palms everywhere) and to keep a look out for any violations of copyright in articles. Also, you can direct people to me since I'm on everyday, just not editing. Upgrades So with episode 10 both True Guardian and Wing Zero are out of commision for the present time. Because of the damage Team Strike will be heading back to Earth. This will be an opportunity to request any upgrades for Ash's mobile suit. Team Pacifist will be seperated from Team Strike for the present time, due to reasons to be explained in Episode 11, so only Ash will recieve upgrades. Go here to post your request and to see some examples. Ransac16 00:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Vegito Admin can you put edit the mobile suit infobox?Vegito SS3 05:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Vegito #2 admin can you put "Develop into" in Mobile Suit InfoboxVegito SS3 16:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) can you make "looking for" template admin?Vegito SS3 11:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah can you put"Captain" in mobile suif infobox?Vegito SS3 14:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Help Me Dark, i need help. Im trying to make a story to fit to my recent gundams and characters, but i dont know how to make the page to go onto stories. Wanting it to be like Ransac16's story pages. Please help, Rflynn 23:10, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks Dark, i'll try that. I will be sure to ask you for help if I need it in the future. Dark, since your an admin, you could link my page "Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Rebirth of the Tournament" to the stories page, right? If so, would you? I dont know how. Rflynn 01:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Edit for me? Dark, could you edit my new story page to look like normal story pages instead of a profile page? Idk how. Thanks, Rflynn 01:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit other stories? Dark, can you edit my other story pages too? Thanks, Rflynn 00:08, December 4, 2011 (UTC) GN Drive Idea: Heya DGM, Spiceracksargent here. As I'm sure you could tell by the title, I have an idea for a special type of GN Drive that features some stuff not found in your basic GN Drive/GN Drive Tau. If you'd like to know more about it, please leave me a message, I'd appreciate your input. Spiceracksargent001 11:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) It's basically the same as an ordinary GN Drive only it possesses a non-moving series of Coiled Magnetic Accelerators called a "Mag-Disk" to serve the same purpose as a Flywheel and a special hardpoint that allows it to equip either an Energy Converter or a TD Blanket, allowing the drive to either serve as a True Drive or a Tau. It's also typically mounted in the accelerator cone fashion, which also allows the "Mag-Disk" to provide a more powerful means of thrust with the same particle efficiency as a Flywheel. Spiceracksargent001 19:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I should also probably mention at this point that the "Mag-Disk" is part of my Drive's original design, the hardpoint was an addition made after the CB shadow group I have in mind that made the drive started designing weaponry and GN Taus for the Earth Sphere Federation's regular army and A-Laws, before which, the Drive was only equipped with a closer to a TD Blanket device called a "Fission Socket" which, as the name suggests, uses the power generated from Nuclear Fission to produce GN Particles. Even without a TD Blanket, the design had and still has a longer runtime and closer to True GN Drive particle production than a Tau, provided the Drive's equipped with a "Fission Socket". Spiceracksargent001 02:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool! I'm glad you like the idea. I'll also be making my CB shadow group sometime in the immediate future, when I do, I'll add more backdrop to how the hardpoint that lets the Drive function using different energy sources was developed since it was the CB shadow group I have in mind that made the Drive and developed the "Mag-Disk" component. Spiceracksargent001 10:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Will never again edit on an apple computer... Well I made the horrible mistake of trying to edit the True Guardian page on the worlds crappiest apple computer. Now the page is screwed up. Do me a huge favor and roll it back to how it was before I screwed it up. Please and thank you. Ransac16 17:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Never mind, I managed to get onto a better computer and rolled it back myself. Ransac16 17:27, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Request to be declared winner of postponed fight. Me and Carlos were suppose to have a fight a while back between Titan III and Shin Gundam. But when I requested to battle him again (Just a few minutes earlier), he declined, saying "I just give up on this RP thing." I'm requesting to be declared the winner of our match. He is constantly postponing the match, and upon all 4 of the times I asked to fight, he said no. I'm tired of waiting. Please resolve this soon... DJ Grimm XL 03:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Suits and Armors: Ransac placed you in charge of creating Gen III mobile suits for Suits and Armors, right Dark? Spiceracksargent001 04:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) For Star Strike units, I recommend use of this Model number "SAA-GNC-3-MkII" the GNC-3 Saga's name, and then the name of the new model kit that comes with the individual unit's class. Spiceracksargent001 04:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You wanted to talk? I'm free now, but later, I'm fre from 2 pm and on. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 12:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC)'' What is an Observer? Dark, sorry if this is a dumb question, but what is an Observer? I see it on all of your ASO Gundam pages, and I wanted to know. Rflynn 02:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Something wrong with Template. Since your an admin, I thought I'd tell you that theres something wrong with the Ship Infobox Template, because every time I try to add it onto my new article it erases itself. By the way, thanks for the info on Observers. Rflynn 20:05, March 16, 2012 (UTC) hey i'm kind of new Knightwalker591 00:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) this place is pretty hardcore for the ideas of gundam but i think i made a good one he Kuro Ikazuchi Gundam, a great mulit-range gundam. Own spin off Is there anything I need to do if I want to make my own spin off that doesn't interact (ie cross over) with anyone else's on the site? Wingstrike: fed up of fancy signatures 20:42, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Help Needed: Hiya Dark, long time no see. Sorry if this will throw off anything you have planned, but a new wiki I'm helping to built, the Zoids Battle World, is having some template troubles. If you could head onto the chat there, either me or it's founder, Joan Martinez, will explain the situation. If you don't have the time to help a fellow Gundam Fighter, which I will completely understand if you don't, Joan also knows someone who should be able to help the new wiki out. Spiceracksargent001 16:23, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hey Mikel, I noticed something; the Infobox most people use doesn't have a "variants" section. Could that be fixed?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 16:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Blazblue it Up? LOL. Deleting Stupid Files Admin can you erase my article that related to Gundam Chronicles ? all of them are now categorized as candidates for deletion Vegito SS3 (talk) 03:45, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Please, Protect My Page Mr. DarkGhostMikel, could you help me about my page, please? There are some of unregistered users is using the ugly words though I'm already renamed the page. If you don't believe it, just look at this (there are two of them while I was away): Andy Prayitno (talk) 10:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) *10:02, January 31, 2013‎ *12:02, February 24, 2013‎ Re:Please, Protect My Page Mr. Dark, there it goes again, another vandal is using the bad languages on the Nefren Gustev in 19:33, March 5, 2013. I'll let you know when I found another one. Andy Prayitno (talk) 03:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Asking can you make a V2 of Faction infobox ? make it just like in the Gundam Wikia but, not exactly same :) Vegito SS3 (talk) 07:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hey, just had a question: how do I get one of my pages deleted exactly? put the template on it, add it to the category, what? I'd appreciate your help when you get around to it. Btw, the page is the Xi Gundam I made, reason: no longer fits in my plans for the story. Shazam10 (talk) 01:26, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help, will do that. Shazam10 (talk) 03:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Page Problems Hi Admin I have a problem. My page (http://gundamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_FREEZE) goes Italic even I don't make it Italic. I don't know how to fix it back to normal ;( Pooh0669 (talk) 12:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Episode Infobox Problems Mr. DarkGhostMikel, I have a problem here: when I added Episode Infobox and when I click preview, the infobox is still blank... So what is the solution about it, ja? Andy Prayitno (talk) 06:41, September 11, 2013 (UTC) It's a glitch that sometimes happens when you add templates in visual mode, copy and paste the code in source mode and edit it there. That way it should work fine. Hey Dark, one question if your still on here: where is the life? No one is on the chat, I've checked the last contributions of several people on here I know and they go as far back as September and July. What happened, and can I do something about it? If this is a sore subject, you aren't obligated to answer, just curious. Shazam10 (talk) 02:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC)